1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of transmitting and receiving data and an electronic device using the method, and more particularly, to a method of transmitting and receiving data from a main device using a connection to a previously registered sub-device even though a bridge connection device is disconnected from the main device, and an electronic device using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a portable terminal may exchange data related to a random event between the electronic device and another electronic device using a communication module. An electronic device may be connected to another electronic device through short range wireless communication in order to exchange data related to a random event.
An electronic device may transmit and receive various events, such as a call connection, a message transmission, and playing music, using a pairing through a wireless connection (e.g., Bluetooth) with a certain terminal even during a short range wireless communication. In addition, when different electronic devices are connected to each other, a consistent connection is possible only when the distance between the connected devices is shorter than a transmission and reception distance. Therefore, when the distance between connected devices becomes greater than a transmission and reception distance, the connection is lost (i.e., the devices become disconnected). Thus, it may not be possible to transmit and receive data related to a random event between the devices.